To conserve battery power at a user equipment (UE), discontinuous reception (DRX) operation can be performed at the UE. When the UE is connected to a wireless access network, the UE monitors for information (control information or data or both) transmitted by the wireless access network. When operating in DRX operation, the wireless receiver at the UE is activated for a certain period of time in a given cycle, and deactivated for another period of time in the given cycle. When activated, the wireless receiver at the UE is able to receive control information and data transmitted by a wireless access network. However, when deactivated, the wireless receiver at the UE is unable to receive control information and data by the wireless access network.